the_book_of_geomancerfandomcom-20200213-history
Amok
Amok is a farmer born hundreds of thousands of years ago who Malakai, a representative of Unity, empowers with vast stamina and ability to pursue the X-O Armor across time and space. =The Past Is Prologue= Hundreds of thousands of years ago, the man who would become Amok lived a content life with his people, an agrarian tribe, in blissful harmony with his surroundings in the forest that was their home and the only world he ever knew. To him and his family, who led an uncomplicated, happy existence and had every reason to expect it to always be so, aggression was utterly unknown and peace was their only way of life, but that changed the morning that Unity aliens in X-O Armor came into their world bent on the mindless destruction of their people. Though he tried to help his friends and family, he was just a farmer made of breakable flesh and blood while the aliens were living metal weapons, and he never stood a chance. Certain that he was dying, as his vision faded, he saw his tribe slaughtered and his children and wife perish at the hands of Kana, the alien in the armor that would become X-O Manowar and the target of his hatred. For the first time, he knew hatred and felt a murderous urge well up within his soul, but he could not move, and fell unconscious as his world ended in bloody darkness. When he awoke, he found his family and friends were all dead and, lacking a reason to live other than for revenge, he prayed to the Gods for aid in killing their killers. While he did not know if the Gods even heard him, he followed the aliens who, in their arrogance, did not attempt to mask their trail and, when he found them, he prayed again that Kana would be just as easy to kill. As he was unschooled in violence, surprise remained his primary advantage and two of his foes swiftly died at his hands, but his advantage did not last long, and his rage was not enough to finish his sworn task. As he suspected that his life would end at that moment, Malakai telepathically commanded the aliens to spare him and, as they released him, he figured that Kana and his thuggish partner knew Malakai and feared his celestial presence and fearful visage. While he could not comprehend their words, he knew that they were not enough to save Kana’s compatriot, while Kana’s defiance was not enough to spare his fate. Certain that he was being granted a modicum of justice for his loss, he watched in awe as others took Kana away and hoped his suffering would be half what he visited on his loved ones, but when Kana broke free and escaped, he watched his justice crumble to ash along with the bodies of his victims. Malakai told him he represented a kingdom of celestial beings that regretted his loss and that, on behalf of the Gods he spoke for, they would help him reclaim the retribution that slipped away, and promised to empower him with vast power as long as he accepted the charge of pursuing his enemy across space and time. So great was the blessing he received, temporal restraints would not impede his quest for justice, nor could his enemy elude his magical tracking talisman. The moment that he accepted Malakai’s consecration, the man he had been died with his family and he was reborn as Amok, an avenger with great and deadly sorcery at his command whose hunt for his armored-enemy started in earnest who lived only for revenge. In time, Amok finally ran Kana to ground for the first time, and tasted his imminent vengeance in the very air. His power was tremendous, his hatred was total, and his resolve like iron, but it was not enough as his lack of experience doomed him to failure. Amok died that day for the first time, but his new power preserved his life force and moved him through time itself. While Amok died many more times, he lived again to battle the armor, seeking it across eons to destroy the destroyer of his life, a coward who hid behind countless disguises that failed to deter him, as he found him everywhere and in every era. Amok fought the armor repeatedly only to lose too many times because, he surmised, his faith was not great enough. Nonetheless, Amok learned and grew in experience, determination, and weaponry, and, with every defeat, drew closer to an inevitable reversal of fortune and a final victory. Category: X-O Manowar VH 2 Category: Characters